


Just Give Me Fresh Air

by FlyAwayMeow (rjaejoo)



Series: Chasing After You [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Vernon Boyd & Erica Reyes, Alpha Chris Argent, Beta Derek Hale, Blow Jobs, Bodyguard Scott McCall, Bottom Stiles, M/M, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Smut, Stiles-centric, Top Derek, Were-fox Stiles, Werewolf Chris Argent, Werewolf Derek Hale, Werewolf Mates, alternative universe, m-preg, m-preg sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 01:35:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9634946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rjaejoo/pseuds/FlyAwayMeow
Summary: He was always a little more feral, growing up on the streets will do that.  He’s not leaving, he just needs a little air.





	

 

* * *

 

The men and women around the large conference table keep sneaking glances to the two males sitting in the corner. Everyone knows Derek, but they are unsure of who his companion really is. Rumors are starting to be whispered in hallways and cubicles that the Argent tycoon has managed to mate himself an omega, which would only raise Argent’s status even further into the stratosphere since he already lives at a rock star level.

Derek's dark brow is furrowed as he leans over to read whatever has caught his attention on the tablet in his hands. The other were has a book in his hands that he has been intensely focused on for the past half hour. He looks really young, definitely younger than Derek who is already a decade and a half younger than Chris. The discreet glances continue as another presentation is given in the boardroom.   

As the presentation draws to an end, a small commotion from the corner distracts some of the board members. The mysterious were is standing up and stretching out the kinks of his body, leaning over to hear something that Derek is whispering into his ear. Derek has his hand out on his friend’s arm, as if holding him in place for a nuzzle and a soft brush of lips against the cheek. The other male returns the act of affection, adding a friendly little nip to his friend’s ear followed by a gentle kiss. It does not go unnoticed that their boss is no longer paying attention to the person at the front of the room, but is now focused intensely on the two men in the corner who appear to be in their own little world. When they look again to check out what the weres are doing, they find that there is only one remaining in the room. The younger male has quietly slipped away.

 

~~~

 

Stiles was getting bored and hungry, and he really really needed to use the bathroom. An ultrasound earlier in the day has shown him carrying _three_ very healthy kits, not the two as originally thought, and his poor bladder is definitely feeling the effects. He's wearing one of Derek's sweaters so that he can keep his pregnancy under wraps, the size concealing his tiny swollen stomach and Derek's scent hiding his own. It is agreed on for his and the unborn kits safety that no one knows he's been bred. So far they've managed to keep it on a need to know basis that he's mated to Chris, but from the whispers floating around the building he knows his anonymity is not going to last much longer. With Scott, his own personal bodyguard in tow, he heads to the bathroom to relieve himself.  

"Oh thank God," he practically moans in relief from the release of pressure. He hears Scott's snort and a quiet chuckle from the other side of the door. "Hey don't laugh," he calls out. "It was starting to freaking hurt!"   

He finishes peeing and heads to the sink to quickly wash up. Stiles doesn't want to return to the dull meeting, instead he thinks he needs to find some food. His instincts are telling him to head outside, that he's spent too much time inside this building already. So instead of turning right to head towards the elevators to go to the cafeteria, he takes a left and starts walking for the front doors. People side eye the male as he walks past, a few recognizing him as their boss’ mate’s young friend. They wonder why he's hurrying away, speculating that maybe there was an argument involved since the two younger males are usually joined at the hip ever since the strange male first started appearing. They don't interfere as they teen looks determined to leave and the dark shadow dogging his steps warn them with his eyes to mind their own business.

Once they step outside, Stiles pauses a moment to take a deep breath of fresh chilly air.  Scanning the area he spots a cafe further down the street that Derek says serves good frozen yogurt. Without glancing at his companion he stalks off, long legs carrying him rapidly down the sidewalk. They quickly weave in and out of the foot traffic before stopping at a crosswalk. Scott has kept quiet the entire time, having spotted the cafe and knowing that was most likely their destination. Derek's bodyguard, Boyd, has spent many a day here before Stiles came into the picture and even admits that the calm atmosphere combined with the excellent food is a good place as any to relax the day away. The teen’s loudly grumbling stomach was also another good indication of their destination.

Scott feels his phone vibrate, signaling a text message. Most likely his boss wondering where they are going he thinks. Erica from main security must have informed him that they have left the building as usually Stiles’ absence lately finds him in the office buildings cafeteria eating his weight in food. He texts back a quick response of ‘at the Fairchilde cafe’ before tucking his phone away. When he looks back up from his phone, he finds that Stiles is already making his way to the counter, eyes glued to the menu posted behind the counter.   

Scott carefully takes in their surroundings and notes how people nearby have paused in their conversations to look at the two new customers. Stiles is uncaring about the way people look at him, he's more concerned about how fast they can get the food to him and thus how fast he can get it to his kits. They are hungry and demanding to be fed _right now!_

After placing the order and retrieving the food, Scott finds them a recently vacated corner to eat. The teen happily starts to inhale his burger stopping only to munch on some fries and drink some water. He tail twitches underneath the over-sized sweater where it’s wrapped around his waist and his ears are perked up in happiness under the ball cap as he enjoys the juicy cheeseburger. Scott watches in amusement as Stiles acts like a convict on death row eating his last meal. Before long, he's finished and headed back up to the counter for yogurt. _Three kits_ the bodyguard reminds himself with a roll of his eyes at just how much the fox can put away at each meal.

Stiles is starting to feel an itch under his skin. The doctor had said that since the younger boy is more fox than human and grew up on the streets, he'll feel an urge to wander instead of nesting earlier on like other weres. The teen is feeling the urge now so he gives into temptation, heading outside with his newly acquired yogurt and turning left to travel away from Argent Towers and all its inhabitants. Scott sends a quick message to let his boss know that Stiles wants to take a walk before silently following along.

The security team has been informed by their boss to let the teen wander, (albeit always with supervision and never in a dangerous area though). The team likes the new omega and the romps in the fresh air appeal to their own animal side. It's only recently though they have had to be more careful as the fox has taken to slipping out at night and not always letting people know where he's going.  

The first time it had occurred, the house had been in an uproar. Their boss had been out of the country and had returned early as a surprise. When he had entered their bedroom, he had only found one sleepy eyed beta curled up in the blankets. A frantic search of all the rooms came up empty and the grounds too. The security team had been dispatched to search the nearby area only to be immediately called back when Stiles came strolling through the front gates curious as to what the uproar was about. It turns out the man had wanted to see the stars so he had gone to a nearby park because the security lights around the house blocked the night sky.

Scott shuddered in memory at the rage that their boss had displayed after he had tucked the pregnant omega securely back into their bed for the night. Many people had found themselves jobless shortly after that debacle, his boss’ belief that they obviously were not competent in their job if not a single one of them noticed the fox wandering around the house and grounds before walking past an armed security house. Since that night, Scott has been Stiles’s personal bodyguard, his boss even going so far as to assign him a bedroom across the hall so he can keep an eye out for when the teen feels the urge for another night time stroll. Luckily he hasn’t in the past two weeks, but he has been spending more and more time during daylight hours roaming all over the city instead of staying at Derek’s side like in the past.

Scott has noticed how his charge will look in the distance, eyes searching the horizon for something. It’s becoming a more common occurrence, to the point that the other man’s curiosity cannot be contained. When he finally asks the omega once what he was looking for, the teen had replied with a startled "nothing", perhaps surprised at his own momentary lapse from the present.   

Scott sometimes wonders who has a more enjoyable job, him or Boyd. Even though Derek is less than two months further along, he has always been more of a nester, so Boyd spends most of his time lounging around in buildings and the home. Before the two younger mates were inseparable, but now Stiles is rarely around. This has translated to excessive clinginess from the older beta. From the moment he returns to their home, Derek usually has Stiles pinned down for a cuddle, sometimes going so far as to strip him immediately so that he can rub his scent directly onto his skin. He knows their alpha has returned home many a time recently to find Derek straddling Stiles' body and rutting into him on the living room floor, pregnant bellies be damn.  

After spending the next few hours walking through a nearby park and along some boutique lined streets, Scott calls for one of the private cars to come pick them up. The pregnant male has spent enough time out that it’s now approaching evening and he’s pretty sure that Derek and Chris are already back at home anxiously waiting for them. The late winter air has dropped and a gentle snow has begun falling. The last thing the bodyguard needs is for his charge to catch a cold.  

The car ride back to the mansion is silent. Stiles is busy peering out the back windows with wide eyes, looking at everything like it’s the first time he’s seen it even though this is a familiar route home. The fox’s ears are free from his cap and are perked up and swiveling around in many directions whenever something from the corner of his eyes catches his attention. He thumps his tail lightly against the seat, waiting for their arrival back home so he get out of the confined space of the car.

The car pulls through the gates, purring up the driveway until it reaches the main entrance. Stiles hops out of the car first, stretching his body to work out the kinks from sitting upright. Even though he hasn’t been in the car long, his long legs coupled with the three kits makes everything more cramped and uncomfortable for him. He’s already dreading how he’ll be feeling in a few months time when he’s at the end of his pregnancy. After stretching once more the fox heads towards the front door.

 

~~~

 

Inside the home, Derek is sitting on the couch facing the doorway eyes glued to the entrance waiting for his younger mate to enter. Chris has already been notified of their return and Derek is ready to pounce when he’s told that the car they are in has just pulled up. Chris looks over at the beta, noting how the man is practically vibrating in agitation that it’s taken Stiles and Scott so long to walk in. He reaches over and slides his hand under Derek’s shirt, rubbing soothing circles across the male’s swollen stomach. Small nudges greet him, so he lifts the shirt up so that he can nuzzle back with his nose, making sure to place gentle kisses and small licks in reassurance to his mate. Derek gives a soft whine from the back of his throat at his alpha’s behavior. He knows that he’s being purposely distracted right now and it only irritates him how obvious he can be to the other man.  

Chris nuzzles along the dark hairs that creates an enticing trail down to his mate’s groin before placing an open mouth kiss above the beta’s crotch. Derek’s hips lift in an automatic response, pushing eagerly back into his alpha’s mouth. When he realizes what he has done, he crosses his arms and huffs out a “no fair” with a scowl. Chris only chuckles in response, bringing his hand down to cup him between the legs.

“Derek,” he says in a husky voice. “Be patient love, they’ll be here soon enough.” He leans over and captures the side of the man’s lips, giving a little tug when the male only scowls harder. “Don’t worry,” he continues, “you can scent him to your heart’s content when he gets here.” Chris chuckles at Derek’s dirty look and huff of irritation. The beta only slouches lower on the sofa, spreading his legs a little further so make room for his stomach.

Stiles' wanderings concern Chris _a lot_ , but he knows he can't lock the younger male up, though it's his natural alpha instinct to do so. The fox is still a little cautious at times, and sometimes both of his mates feel like he has one foot out the door. His more frequent bouts of staring into the distance leaves an anxiety growing in their household just under the surface that they all try to ignore. The doctor watching over Stiles’ pregnancy has repeatedly assured him that it’s completely normal for someone of Stiles’ history to behave this way. All they need to do is just  give him the space his instinct is craving (safely of course) and he’ll start nesting towards the end of his pregnancy like any other omega when the time draws closer to giving birth. It’s hard though Chris admits to himself, but he’s known since Stiles first entered their lives he was different and he couldn’t be fully tamed. Regardless of how much more dominant Chris may be to the younger boy, he has learned that if Stiles doesn’t want to do something (or if he does), then there is little chance of changing his mind. So they don’t try to. Instead they allow him his freedom and when he returns to them they smother him with cuddles and lots of affection, scent marking him heavily and fucking him repeatedly until they are an exhausted tangle of limbs in their bed each night.  

The front door cracks open and Stiles’ lithe figure slips through, quickly followed by Scott. Both remove their shoes and winter coats and accessories, placing them away before venturing further into the house. Scott nods a quick hello to his boss before heading towards the kitchen, leaving the three mates to the privacy he knows that they need.  

Stiles walks over to his alpha, leaning down to ghost his cold nose along the older male’s cheek in a gentle greeting. Chris turns his face, capturing the teen’s lips with his own before pulling back to give a slight nip in admonishment for keeping them waiting. Stiles just gives him a little pout in return before climbing onto the sofa between his two mates. Derek has a look of irritation on his face as he gazes up at the younger male. Before he can get further than opening his mouth to start drilling him on where he’s been, Stiles is already leaning down and placing a hot open mouth kiss onto the man’s lips. Stiles shoves his tongue hungrily into Derek’s mouth, pushing forward in demand. When they part for air, Stiles uses the time to straddle the other man, settling down in his lap before reaching up and yanking off his sweater and t-shirt. Derek looks on in hunger as his younger mate smirks down at him.

Stiles knows that Derek’s been worried. He can see it in his eyes every time he gets up to leave a room and feel it in every kiss and embrace the older man gives him when he returns. Derek was raised in a nice affluent family, the only son of three offspring. He’s always been a little spoiled and pampered, every whim taken care of. When he mated with Chris, the same treatment continued, maybe becoming a little worse since he is now the mate of the Argent heir. As he grew older and Chris’ power grew with each success and he made a name for himself in the business world, Derek became even more protected and sheltered. Add a successful first pregnancy on top and the beta is practically guarded like the British queen’s jewels. There’s nothing wrong with it and Stiles isn’t bothered about how different they are. He is bothered though when Chris tries to treat him the same way. Stiles was born on the streets and he grew up on the streets and honestly, if Derek hadn’t forced his way into being friends last year he would more than likely still be on the streets right now prowling around the city, sleeping wherever there was an available surface. It’s because of this potential alternate reality that Stiles is pretty sure why Derek is so clingy, so he endures the other male’s obsessive affections.

Stiles reaches over and grabs the hem of Derek’s sweater, insistently tugging it upwards until the wolf leans forward to help him get it off. Stiles tosses it off to the side and then leans forward, carefully laying his stomach against the other male’s stomach. Gentle nudges are felt between the two bodies as Derek’s unborn pups seem to sense that their pack mates are nearby. Derek brings his arms up and around to draw the other were closer, running his hands up and down his back. Stiles nuzzles into Derek’s neck, placing several open mouth kisses on his shoulder in silent apology for worrying him.

Chris carefully watches everything from the side. His own arousal is growing, but he hangs back knowing that Derek needs this (and probably Stiles too). He lets his eyes drift over his two pregnant mates, biting his lips at the sight of the younger male’s slightly distended stomach.  He’s over one month along, but his stomach looks comparable to a human in the midst of their first trimester. Derek’s stomach is obviously larger than Stiles’, but since he’s only carrying two kits, his size is more of an indication of how far along he is. Derek is in the middle of his fourth month, only having less than two more months left before giving birth. Soon his scent will change, indicating that his body is preparing for an upcoming birth. When this happens Chris knows it’ll most likely trigger his protective alpha instinct so procedures are already in place for him to work from home and all business trips will be on hold until further notice.

The two younger males cuddle on the couch, not taking things any further than moist kisses and heavy petting. Stiles licks into Derek’s mouth before murmuring, “bedroom” and Derek nods his head in agreement, giving one last hug before letting Stiles go so he can stand up. They leave their tops behind as they make their way towards the stairs with Chris silently following, staying a few paces behind to give them some space. Derek hasn’t let Stiles go, running his hands over his back and up and down his arms. When they approach the bedroom door, he’s practically draped over the other male, making little huffing noises of impatience as he nuzzles against his head and drops little kisses along his neck and shoulders.

Chris can only lick his lips at the sight before him, already knowing what will happen once they cross the threshold.  

When Chris turns back around from locking their door he finds both males already stripped down with Derek’s head bobbing between Stiles’ legs. The beta is so desperate that he doesn’t even allow Stiles to make it to the bed, instead grabbing his hips and holding him in place as he eagerly deep throats him. His own cock is leaking pre-come and the size of his stomach has him on his knees, legs splayed open for better comfort, his ass on full display. Stiles is whining as the man frantically sucks him off. Chris once joked that Derek’s mouth rivaled that of a Hoover vacuum cleaner and combined with his love for giving blow jobs, there have been many a time when both Chris and Stiles were left in a stupor .

The only sounds in the room is the gasping from Stiles and the slurping from Derek. The silence is broken by the sound of Chris’ belt buckle coming undone. The older man pulls apart his pants, reaching down to yank out his own swollen cock. He walks over to his two mates, fisting himself slowly. When he draws up next to them, Derek pops off of Stiles’ cock, lips slick with spit and pre-come. Chris reaches down and grabs a fistful of black hair, guiding the pregnant male to his own leaking appendage. Soon Derek is whimpering in delight as his alpha’s more bitter tastes explodes on his tongue, replacing his other mate’s more sweeter fluid.  

Stiles takes the time to crawl onto the bed. He has started to leak slick and he knows that with the release of his alpha’s pheromones into the air, it will soon be gushing out of him. He lies back on the pillows, spreading his long legs. As he reaches between his legs to slowly fist himself to the sight in front of him, he feels his body release more slick. He whines at the back of his throat and the noise catches the attention of his alpha, who glances over his shoulder to look at him. Stiles pouts back, spreading his legs further apart, raising up just enough so that the older male can see the glistening fluid coating his ass and staining the bedding below him.

Chris growls at the sight and Derek takes the noise as further encouragement and deep throats his alpha harder, pausing when his nose is buried in pubic hair before swallowing repeatedly. Chris tightens his hold on the man’s head, holding the male in place as he frantically ruts into his mouth. Soon he is curling his body over, hand reaching behind Derek’s head to grasp his neck just right to make him become completely submissive.

Derek feels himself relaxing his throat completely so that Chris’ cock can slide further down until he’s fully engulfed. His alpha explodes down his throat and he can feel the other male’s much thicker come coat his throat as it slides down. When the cock has stopped twitching in his mouth, Chris removes his hand and Derek carefully pulls back, making sure to gently suckle every last bit from the tip before letting it go. Chris cards his hands through the male’s hair, chest heaving from his orgasm. He pulls Derek up to his feet, leaning over to give him a kiss, sweeping his tongue inside to lick it clean. There isn’t much to taste since he had managed to shoot directly down Derek’s throat, but that’s okay. He has two aroused mates who are dripping slick down their thighs. There is plenty for him to taste tonight.

Stiles is watching the two of them with hooded eyes. He’s fisting himself with one hand and sliding the other down between his legs. Derek whines at the sight, his own cock hardening even further as his body releases it’s own slick. His inner thighs are coated and there is a small puddle on the floor from where he was crouched earlier giving the blow jobs. He licks his lips in anticipation, already imagining how it will feel to sink his own cock into the other male. At this thought, Derek climbs onto the bed, crawling forward in a predatory manner, making sure to curve his back just so to ensure that Chris can see his own hole that’s just as soaked. When he reaches his other mate he growls as low, “turn over so I can mount you.” Stiles peers up through his lashes, smirking before obliging his mate. His pretty pink hole is soaking wet and winking at the two other males and both of the older men release low rumbles of appreciation.

Derek wastes no time, lining himself up quickly before sinking into his mate’s body. They groan in unison at the feeling of slick leaking out between them. Derek pushes Stiles down, raising his own body higher so the he can rut comfortably despite his swollen stomach. Squelching noises can be heard as Derek’s cock slides easily through the slick. Before long, loud panting fills the air as Derek fucks Stiles, hips increasing in pace as the friction on his dick increases when Stiles starts clenching his ass every time time Derek lunges forward.  

Stiles doesn’t even try to contain the noises escaping his mouth. Derek’s cock is about the same size as his, measuring around 6 inches when fully engorged, which means he can fuck as hard as he wishes without there being worry that he’ll hurt Stiles’ kits. This has proven beneficial as most days the males take turns topping one another, finding release for their sexual frustration when their alpha is away at work. He knows their alpha is aware of what they do when he’s away. Lately, nine times out of ten one of them is still balls deep in the other when he gets home. As an apology for having fun while he’s away, they usually tag team him with blow jobs, putting on a show of passing his come between their mouths and then licking each other out until none remains behind. Chris always forgives them.

Derek is desperate, thigh muscles straining as he pounds into Stiles’ plush ass. With each slap of skin those pretty cheeks jiggle, skin flushing brighter pink with each contact from the other male’s hips. All Derek can do is moan in appreciation at the sight before him. Stiles hasn’t gained much weight, most is centered around his stomach area, but a little has stuck to his ass and the added plushness has been a new obsession for Derek. There are bite marks and hickey’s littering the pale skin from the past several days and Derek plans on adding more to the collection before the end of the night when he eats him out.

“Turn back around, I want to see your face,” Derek demands, slowing down before pulling out abruptly. Stiles cries at the loss of the cock. He can feel his hole fluttering and more slick slides down his thighs. With a groan he carefully rolls over onto his back. Derek grabs his ankles and gently pushes Stiles’ legs apart.  

The view is amazing to Derek. Stiles’ cock is flushed a pretty dark pink and is curved along the underside of his belly. His surrounding groin area is soaked with fluid, balls coated in slick.  Derek cannot resist the temptation for a taste, so he leans down and carefully sucks one into his mouth, rolling it around until he can no longer taste the sweet fluid any longer. He moves to the other ball and repeats the process. When he’s finished he pulls back to stare at the winking hole. It’s now an angry red from the assault by his cock and the clear liquid is oozing beautifully out into a puddle below. He whines a little at the back of his throat at the view, his own cock flexing in response between them.

“Are you doing to keep staring at me, or are you going to fuck me?” Stiles demands. “Because if you’re not going to fuck me, move out of the way so that Chris can!”

Derek just looks up with a smirk. “So impatient,” he tsks as he scoots a little closer, lining up his cock and sinking slowly into the wet entrance. Both weres let out twin gasps, mouths falling open at the same time at the feeling of intimacy from this position. Derek has bottomed out completely and his swollen stomach is now resting against the younger man. They both feel a nudge between them. The two reach for each other’s hand, interlocking their fingers, and Derek reaches down with his other hand and lightly rubs Stiles’ stomach while rocking back and forth into his body.  

Stiles is looking at him with big bright eyes, ears perked forward at attention and his tail lying off to the side. When he’s like this, Derek is reminded of just how young the other male really is. It doesn’t matter if he grew up on the streets and is tougher than him, he’s still a young fox, barely legal and soon to be a parent. It makes Derek’s heart ache and sometimes he blames himself for bringing Stiles into their world so abruptly.  

Derek remembers at this age how Chris and him had decided that he was definitely too young to become a parent and they kept putting it off for years, never really quite ready for the next step. Then he found Stiles and something changed all of that. Soon all he could think about was breeding and having his own pups to raise. When his own mating was successful they were all ecstatic, especially since it’s difficult for betas who have been on suppressants for so long to become pregnant so quickly. Chris’ super sperm he thinks wryly. His pregnancy must have done something to Chris because when Stiles’ fourth heat came, their alpha was on him in a heartbeat. One minute they were in the living room decorating the Christmas tree and the next minute Chris had shoved the younger male to the floor, pants barely pulled down enough before he was eagerly mounting him. After the first knotting (which thankfully only lasted an hour), he had managed to get them up to their bedroom. What followed was three days of frantic coupling as the older man refused to leave Stiles alone.  

Derek had secretly kept his fingers crossed hoping that Chris wouldn’t succeed, because he thought Stiles was too young and should enjoy a few years of comfort and security before trying to become a parent. Chris’ super sperm strikes again he had thought when he had smelled Stiles’ changing scent only three days into his heat. Since then Derek’s worried about the teen, wanting to keep him close and hold him tight. Stiles’ random wanderings when he wasn’t pregnant were worrisome, but now that he is carrying kits it’s downright anxiety inducing in Derek.

Derek continues to slowly rock into Stiles, hand still caressing the younger man’s stomach. Stiles’ lips are parted, tongue barely peeking out in invitation for a lick or a suck so Derek carefully bends over, making sure not to place too much pressure on their stomachs. Stiles knows what he wants as he leans up a few inches to meet him, tongue darting out to lick at Derek’s pout. Derek returns the gesture, keeping it light. He eases himself back, hands sliding down to cup Stiles’ stomach before continuing to his thighs where he grips the soft white skin before pushing them back and apart, carefully forcing his mate more open. Stiles only gasps as the angle changes and Derek brushes against his prostate.  

Their alpha is forgotten as the two continue their gentle lovemaking. Right now it’s only the two of them, lost in their own little world and Chris stays back and gives them their space.  

Derek will always worry about Stiles and Stiles will always leave for fresh air, but at the end of the night they both know that the young fox will always return back home.

**Author's Note:**

> *This is a series that begins with Chris and Derek's mating. Stiles will make up their third.
> 
> **Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamics are different in this verse. Only alpha's can knot with potential mates, regardless of orientation of their partner. All orientations can carry, but fertility decreases with each orientation with omegas as the most fertile and alphas the least. Omega's are the rarest of the orientations due to their higher fertility rates which leads to pregnancy outside of both mating and heats.
> 
> ***Mating can occur across different species, but not result in offspring. i.e. A werecat and a weredog may mate, but no viable offspring will be born. Mating between animals in the same species such as wolves, dogs and foxes do result in viable offspring with usually the litter all being of similar specie, though on rare occasion a litter may be mixed.


End file.
